rookiebluefandomcom-20200214-history
Dov Epstein
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |image = GREG-SMITH-(Dov_Epstein_)-Rookie-Blue.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Dov Epstein, The Thrill-Seeker |birth-name = |full-name = Dov Ezekiel Epstein |alias = |gender = xy |born = |died = |marital-status = |occupation = Police Officer |affiliation = Metropolitan Police Service |rank = Police Constable |title = |division = 15 |epaulette-no = 8721 |occ-status = |portrayed = |fa = |first-appearance = |last-appearance = |loa = }} He is dating Chloe and gets married to her 5 months later after getting back together Dov grew up idolizing "Starsky & Hutch" and has always wanted to drive fast cars and fire guns. A die-hard adrenaline junkie, his no-fear attitude stems from being raised on a steady diet of peace and love by his hippie parents. Back Story Dov Epstein, 15 Division’s live-wire rookie, has an exuberant approach to policing that often gets him into hot water…but it also gets results. Dov's psyched to be a cop, having spent years as a sickly kid, glued to Starsky & Hutch under the disapproving eye of hippie parents. And now he feels like a player—although the ladies might disagree. But after riding shotgun with sceptical training officer Oliver Shaw, Dov's going to start to see that there's more to policing than bad guys and gunplay. And he just might find a way to prove that beneath his wise-cracking exterior beats the heart of a serious police officer, ready to serve and protect. We also learn early in Season 2 that Dov had an older brother who passed away from committing suicide approximately four years before the start of Season 2. His best friend and roommate Chris Diaz reveals this information to Gail Peck after she overhears Dov talking with one of his brother's old friends, and it is implied that he doesn't talk about the incident with many people. In season four he becomes romantically involved with Officer Frank Best's goddaughter, Chloe Price. They're on and off again for the first half of the season. Dov and her are perfect for each other, they're both crazy and happy when they're together. At the end of season four he finds out that she's married and he's devastated. In the beginning of season five she chooses him over her husband, however the break up during the season 5. In season 5 Dov finds out that Chris is having a problem with drugs and explains that he went through the same thing with his brother and he is not going to watch Chris ruin his life. Dov Helps Chris find the help he needs to get over his addiction something he was unable to do for his brother. At the beginning of Season 6 due to the bombing station 15, Dov is working in Intelligence to find the person responsible for the bomb. Dov works Intelligence until they are pulled off the case however he finds he can not return to "normal" police work on the streets. At the end of season 6 he is promoted to detective in training, he and Chloe also work out their issues and get back together. 'Strengths' *Confident. He's been preparing for this job since he was eight years old. *Savvy. Always sees the angles. *Sense of humor. Gets him out of trouble. Weaknesses *Cocky. He's just starting to realize what this job entails. *Impulsive. Always plays the odds. * Smartass. Gets him in trouble Dov's Secret *An asthma inhaler in his pocket. *He's actually 28 in real life. *He wants to join ETF *His brother committed suicide and had a problem with drugs. *Becomes Detective in training Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Rookies